Violen Jiger (Earth-7045)
Violen Jiger is Legion. Slain on the battlefield by Autobot hands or otherwise deprived of life while desperately craving more, innumerable vanquished Decepticon sparks were brought back, possessing new bodies and becoming an unstoppable horde of zombies. The original intent for the machine responsible was to bring back the dead for both human (for lack of a better term) resources and to stave off Cybertronian extinction. A borderline demonic force of many faces, minds, and voices, Violen Jiger's motivations are unified by the hatred burning in the sparks that comprise it. Each body is powerful and relentless in its own right; en masse, their persistence and the mutated energon they radiate can sap the strength of their Cybertronian prey until they can pull it down and tear it apart. Thankfully, they are not invulnerable. Energy blasts of sufficient force can deter them, though the best method is to use bladed weapons to slice them to pieces. While the original program was originally shut down for fear of retribution from the personification of Death herself, once discovered, Violen Jiger cemented that the machine wouldn't be repaired and used again once destroyed by Scorponok. Given that Sideways was involved in the horde's creation, and the revelations about him following the Unicron War and subsequent end of the Great War, theories have popped up from the living Decepticons that Angolmois was a factor in its creation. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Latent Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity': while the individual bodies' thoughts cannot be read psionically, the supernatural existence of the Violen Jiger hive mind means that it can. **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Alternate modes'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Undead': The horde's bodies are undead, meaning they still keep going from vivisection until their sparks were extinguished again. *'Strength Sapping': The energon in the hordes' bodies has been mutated for lack of a better word, resulting in a living Cybertronian's strength to be sapped in their presence. *'Hive Mind': The Violen Jiger entity is hive mind of undead sparks spread across reanimated bodies, capable of seeing, hearing, and feeling stimuli from each individual body. Abilities The Violen Jiger entity possesses all the knowledge and skills of its reignited sparks. Weaknesses *'Insanity': Most likely stemming form the Angolmois if the theories are true, Violen Jiger is insane to the point of downright beastial behavior. Its only goal is consume not matter what stand in its way, resulting in now putting its knowledge or skills to good use despite overwhelming numbers. *'Loclaized Power Source': The machine that reignited the sparks that make up Violen Jiger is also their power source. It's destruction meant that the sparks would again extinguish, and Violen Jiger would cease to exist. Trivia *Violen Jiger, in the context of his reimagining, makes him a composite character with the Terrorcon zombies from Transformers: Prime. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Undead Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Metal Skin Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged/Constructed Cold Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Supernatural Condition Category:Life Draining Category:Army at Disposal Category:Insanity Category:Death in Combat Category:Killed by Scorponok Category:Composite Characters